The Concert That Changed Everything
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: Camille invites the guys to Lucy's concert, so whos heart gets broken and whos heart gets healed? Horrible summary but I think I did good! Read*Review!


**All I can say is I saw the episode on Monday and listened to Malese's song 'Caught Up In You' and totally got inspired! Review please and tell me what you think! :D**

**The Concert That Changed Everything"**

_~Kendall's POV~_

The guys and I were sitting around the living room of our apartment and playing video games on an unusual day off, but since Gustavo had a family emergency back at home, we got the next few days off. We had only been back home from tour for about 2 weeks and he already had us working on a new album and preparing for concerts in LA or on TV interviews, but during that time, we still had been able to make sure our personal life was also stable. Since our return, Carlos had been pursuing the dark haired Jennifer, I think since he noticed her showing interest at the concert by the pool before our departure. Logan and Camille had gotten back together, finally. The constantly talked while we were away and both wanted it to happen, just neither wanted to make the first move. James on the other hand, despite the constant rejection, still continued to pursue Lucy. To be honest, it kind of annoyed me, because me and Lucy had been hanging out a lot lately whenever either of us got time and I think I am beginning to like her in more than a friends kind of way.

Anyways, it was around 2 in the afternoon when a knocking came on our door. My mom answered and Camille was standing there with a wide, polite smile on her face. She greeted my mom and Katie as she walked over to where us 4 were and took her usual seat next to Logan and greeted him with a kiss and the rest of us with hello's.

"So since it's your guy's rare day off, you have any plans for tonight?" She asked, adjusting herself for comfort. We all shook our heads no, so she continued "Well you want to go to a concert tonight?"

"Who's playing in LA tonight?" Logan asked, as James and Carlos went back to playing COD: Zombies.

"Lucy is" She stated, causing mine and James' faces to look at her, with major sudden interest.

"Why didn't she tell us?" James asked.

"Well she didn't want to seem like she was flaunting it around to everyone, so she let her management to take care of the promoting. She stopped by my place before she left like an hour ago and gave me 5 tickets and backstage passes if you wanted to go."

We all agreed to go so Camille departed back to her apartment to get ready after we all arranged to meet in the lobby at 6:30 so we could get there by 7 and it starts at 8. I headed to the room I shared with Logan while Carlos and James headed to their own.

As I was getting clothes out to get dressed, since we had all taken showers this morning. I was changed my shirt when Logan started talking to me "So you excited dude?"

I nod my head "Yeah man, we haven't seen her play yet so I'm stoked"

"Yeah, I already know." I look up at him, confused by his words.

"What do you mean?" As I started changing my shoes from my blue vans to my black ones, since I was wearing my yellow plaid shirt with my black skinny jeans.

"Dude, even though James is after her, we all know you two like each other. A blind guy could tell." I don't even respond, I just continue to get ready as I think about what Logan said.

We all met in the lobby at the arranged time so we all began heading there, and on the way, James started speaking. "I can't wait, I have a good feeling about tonight."

"And what feeling is that James?" Logan asked, putting an arm around Camille.

"Like tonight's the night Lucy's actually going to accept a date from me finally." I secretly roll my eyes and continue looking out the window, ignoring him until arriving at the place of her show. It was a decent size place, enough to fit about 15,000 people. Security snuck us in through the back so we wouldn't have to get mobbed by fans and turn the attention away from Lucy. We got back and all started following the guard, who agreed to lead us to Lucy's dressing room. When we got there, we all shot him kind smiles as he walked back to his post. Camille knocked and we just waited after hearing her yell 'Hang on a minute!'

She finally opened the door wearing **( www .polyvore cgi/ set? id= 51938316) **the tattoo of the music note on her hip clearly visible and her belly ring, and smiled widely when she saw all of us. She opened her door wider and let us all in. We all sat and talked for about 20 minutes before she was called off to prepare to get on stage. We were told we could watch the show from backstage so we wouldn't have to worry about fans approaching us. The thing that spiked my attention was when Lucy called Camille over and they both started smiling, but the thing that struck me was they glanced at me for a minute before Camille dashed back over with a huge grin and started whispering to Logan, who soon shared the same grin, but leaving me confused.

Lucy ran onto the stage and the crowd erupted with cheers and screams as she started playing her set. Eventually 2 hours later, she was about to perform her final song of the night when she turned to Camille and Logan and shot them a wink before quickly glancing in my direction, then she started speaking. "Okay so this final song is dedicated to someone who means a lot to me, and doesn't even realize it, but he's got me caught up in him. This is Caught up in You!" The crowd erupted louder as the music started. Lucy winked at me as she started singing and Camille nudged me secretly. I turned to Camille and she winked too. This girl talk was way too confusing for me to understand. **(This is actually Malese's song and I absolutely love it, if you haven't heard, look it up on YouTube!)**

_~You seem to have a way with me  
A way with words, baby, sing to me  
Never felt safer than wrapped up in your melody_

Your face, it haunts  
I see it more and more  
Can't seem to get enough  
You have a way, a way, a way with me

It's undeniable  
You're unbelievable  
Baby, I know that you're out of this world  
Don't know what to say  
Don't know what to do  
Somehow I find myself caught up in you  
Caught up in you

You leave a message for my heart  
It's been pre-occupied from the start  
Your face is a dream  
I sleep and never wake up

People say this feeling's just not real  
But I don't care cause this is what I feel  
You have a way, a way, a way with me

It's undeniable  
You're unbelievable  
Baby, I know that you're out of this world  
Don't know what to say  
Don't know what to do  
Somehow I find myself

So let's drive into the night  
Yes, anywhere will be just fine  
Let's get lost in the moment and never return  
Cause baby I'm caught up in you  
I'm Caught up in you  
I'm caught up in you  
Caught up in you

Yeah, it's undeniable  
You're unbelievable  
Baby, I know that you're out of this world  
Don't know what to say  
Don't know what to do  
Somehow I find myself caught up in you  
I'm caught up in you  
Caught up, caught up  
Caught up in you  
Caught up in you  
Caught up in you~

When she finished singing the whole crowd erupted with cheers and screams, just like the beginning of the show. She said her goodbyes and even jumped down to the barricade to hug a few fans and slap some hands. She eventually came backstage and ran straight to her dressing room. Everyone else was caught up in conversations with other people of management so after a while, Lucy eventually resurfaced freshly showered, wearing **( www. polyvore cgi/ set? id= 51938598)** and hugged Camille tightly while Camille said congrats on an amazing show "Lucy, you did amazing!"

Lucy hugged back as tightly as Camille was "Thanks! I haven't performed in forever so I was so nervous!" She laughed as her and Camille let go of each other.

James then stepped in front of me "Yeah Lucy you did amazing! That last song was pretty good too" He said, winking at her. She deeply sighed.

"James, how many times do I have to reject you or tell you, I am not interested in you." She clearly stated, with a state of annoyance in her voice.

"But you sang that song and winked at me while you sang it"

"Oh god, I did not wink at you, I winked at Kendall. I like Kendall!" She clearly stated before pushing James out of the way and forcefully placed her lips against mine. I was shocked at first but quickly leaded into the kiss and rested my hands on her lower back as I returned the kiss. After about a minute, we pulled away and she turned back to face James. "I'm sorry James; those damn emerald eyes are irresistible. But I heard Hailey's single now…" She turned away and walked back down to her dressing room.

I stood there staring at the floor in utter confusion until I felt a hard smack on my cheek. I quickly snapped out of it and looked to Camille, who smacked me out of my daze.

"Why are you standing here? Go to her!" I flinch away from her and run down the hall. She may be calmer now then when we first met her, but she still scares me. I walked until I saw her room and stopped. I stood there for a moment before raising my hand to knock. I gently did and I heard her faint voice telling me to come in. I walked in and gently shut the door behind me.

She was staring in the mirror at herself with a blank expression on her face. "I'm sorry Kendall, I didn't mean for it to come-"

She was cut off by my gently pressing my lips to hers. She gently returned the kiss, but it soon turned from a gentle, soft kiss to a rough and hot one. Our tongues started tangled and it turned gentle once again. Her French manicured nails started softly scratching the back of my neck as my hands once again went to her thin, petite waist. I pressed her against me as we continued to kiss until we ran out of breath and were forced to depart.

"Lucy, you don't have to apologize for anything. I have wanted to tell you how I felt since the day we got back, but I didn't because I didn't want to hurt James." I explained, keeping my hands on her waist.

"Well, now he knows. But I don't think he'll have an issue bouncing back. He is James Diamond after all" We laughed before I turned serious again.

"Lucy, be with me. Please, I love how mysterious you are and how guarded you are, and also how your feisty and not afraid to speak your mind about anything and everything."

Lucy smiled and fiercely nodded her head and kissed me once again before heading off to meet or friends, who were waiting for us to head home.

**I just spontaneously got this idea so don't criticize too badly! Let me know what you think and maybe if you all shot me some ideas, I can write another chapter instead of it being a one shot. **

**Love you all and glad to be back! :D **

**Rissa;****


End file.
